Bed near the window
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: First SPN fanfic... only it's really about misha/jensen instead or cas and dean but uhh... yeah i suck at summaries I guess it's just about misha... jensen... and a bed near the window hahaha please R&R!


A silent breeze drifted passed in the busy city night just as the door of the black RV swung open.

"Phew! Back in Chicago! Always fun to hang out in conventions, right Jensen?" Jared shouted gleefully as he hopped out of the limb constricting vehicle.

"Yeah yeah" The ken doll look alike mumbled as he stepped out into the frosty Chicago night, whilst simultaneously wrapping his jacket tighter around himself.

"Hey guys!" Misha shouted as he stalked up to the two other actors wearing his blue sweater he picked out special for the chilly Chicago weather.

Suddenly the giant moose started to laugh hysterically as soon as his eyes landed on his co-workers attire. "Jensen! I SO told you he was going to switch into that sweater the second we got into the city!"

Said green eyed actor scanned over said blue sweater and he chuckled. Really. Only Misha would wear that thing in public and somehow manage to simultaneously look awesome at the same time.

"Dude. You have got to take that thing off. It's fugly." Jensen grinned as he said it, not being able to resist laughing at the adorable sweater lover that is Misha.

"I second that!" Jared shouted just as he was running up to his wife to give her a big hug and kiss.

"Why would I take it off? This sweater perfectly shows off just enough skin to give you a sneak peek, while also letting you imagine the rest of what's under here." Misha cooed in a mock seductive voice.

"Oh yeah cause I'm sure everyone is just dying to rip it right off of you and see for themselves what's under it." Jensen responded with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

The smile was immediately replaced with a blank expression when he noticed a small group of guys across the street were starting to pull out their phones and take pictures of the actors.

Jensen shifted his eyes to the ground before glancing back up at the hotel they would be staying in for the next few days.

A tap on his shoulder brought said man back to reality as he noticed Gen and Jared were already walking inside together hand in hand. "Hmm? What is it Mish?"

Misha flashed his co-star a bright smile as he rested his elbow on the other man's shoulder and winked. "Looks like we're bunk buddies."

Jensen raised an eyebrow as he slowly leaned backwards, a smile spread across his features while he pretended to be uncomfortable.

"You would be a TERRIBLE Lucifer."

"Eh. I wouldn't say that." Both smiled as they separated from any and all physical contact and walked in through the doors of the building one behind the other.

Jensen watched as Jared and his wife turn the corner and leave the lobby before glancing back at his ridiculous sweater wearing friend.

"What room we in?"

Misha raised his eyebrows before furrowing them together as he began searching his pockets for both of their keys he had received earlier.

"Ha! Found them!" Blue eyes scanned over the black lettering on the envelope containing both of their keys. "It says…. We're in room 4014…. Here." Misha handed Jensen his key which the other took with a nod of his head signaling his thanks.

"I really hope we aren't in the room next to Jared…. He hasn't seen Gen in a few days so he'll be uhh…. Happy…. To see her again…." Both roomies gave each other a knowing and worried look.

That would be awkward…

And disturbing.

Much to both of their relief by the time they made it to their room they were able to spot Jared and Gen still walking further down the hallway.

Thank god.

"4013…. And… 4014. Awesome. This place is like a fucking maze." Jensen pulled out his key card and slid it through the key slot, only for the security light to flash a blaring red at him. "What the hell?" He tried again but with the same results.

"Hey Mish… are you sure it said room 4014?" Misha shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled out the envelope once again.

"Yep. 4014. Maybe it's your key…" After trying about two more times Ackles finally got fed up and moved out of the way for Collins to try out his key card.

Jensen glared at the security light as it lit up a bright green on the first try for Misha.

"How come you get the working key…" Mumbled the actor under his breath as he stepped inside the dark room.

"Because life likes me better." Instead of responding Jensen flickered on the lights and walked over to his waiting suitcase.

"If you get the key I call the bed near the window." Misha stood in between both of the beds in the room with a pout on his face.

"But I want the bed near the window…."

Jensen looked up at the pouting man and shrugged.

"Fine. Then I get the key."

"No."

"No?"

Misha stared long and hard at Jensen, who was utterly confused.

"You mean to say you want the working key… AND the bed next to the window?"

"Not exactly."

By now Jensen was staring back at Misha just as intensely as the other, trying to somehow find sense in those bright blue eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the tired man, Jen sat down on the 'In debate' bed and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Alright you got me. I have no idea what you're trying to say."

The smile that lit up Jensen's face slowly faded as Misha kept his intense gaze on his co-star.

Both kept their eyes locked, even as Mish discreetly began to crawl over to where Jen was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Jensen…. I…." Blue eyes shifted over awkwardly as green eyes tried to regain the lost contact.

"Misha? Wh-" Jensen was quickly cut off by Misha's lips on his own.

The kiss was in no way perfect. Both of their lips were chapped due to the frosty weather outside and it was over almost the second after it started but, it was enough for both of them to crave more.

Their breaths mingled together as their foreheads rested up against the others.

The only noise was their heart beats as they stared into each other's eyes hungrily. As if in silent agreement they began inching their mouths together, allowing their eyes to flutter shut just as their lips touched in a gentle but meaningful kiss.

Misha's tongue flickered out to slide along the bottom of Jensen's lip slowly, as if hesitant.

Any sign of caution was quickly lost as the younger actor accommodated the other only a second later by letting the pink tongue of Misha's slip right in.

The slightly older actor let himself take a moment to memorize the inside of Jensen's mouth. Every crease settled quickly in his memory bank.

A low moan slipped out of Jensen's mouth only to disappear into Misha's. A few seconds later they both found themselves lying down on top of each other, Misha pressing down into Jensen, their body's racing up against each other with need and lust.

"Hey! Jensen! Misha! Come on guys we gotta go to the late night panel!"

Said actors broke apart at their friend the moose's words.

"Be right out!" Jensen finally responded, sitting up and wiggling out of his "Friend's" grasp.

"Jensen…." Misha called out in a low growl similar to Castiel's.

Said actor turned to face is co-star, who was now standing in his personal bubble, not that he really minded.

"Later this is mine." Was all the warning Jensen got before Misha slapped his ass and opened the door with a smile on his face.

Jensen walked out after him with a grin inevitably on his features, despite the curious smile on Jared's oblivious face.

"Why are you two so happy?" The giant asked with a cheery smile that was almost always plastered to his face.

"No idea what you're talking about." Jensen stated before slapping Misha's ass. "Come on you guys let's do this!"


End file.
